Unwritten
by Volati
Summary: Looking down at the blank pages, Lucy can't take her pencil to the page and start writing. The memories seem harder to write as they come to mind. Returning to where it all began, she could only dwell in the past. Her story left unwritten. One-shot.


A/N: Just a short piece that had plagued my mind slightly. It is implying NaLu. So read and enjoy my little detour from my other work.

DISCLAIMER: (sorry x_x) I don't own any characters from Fairy Tale. But I do own Fuyumi.

* * *

Unwritten

'_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.'- Maria Robinson_

* * *

A young girl clutched the hand of her mother as they walked. She stared up to see the seriousness in her mother's face.

The elder woman's lips formed a thin line, her brows furrowed as she glanced ahead. She had returned to her place of beginnings, a place where she had been welcomed, a place that seemed to have become a mere memory.

The seriousness in the elder woman's face slowly faded away, into serene calmness as the pair stopped before a large building. Its sign was encrusted with gold, bearing the silhouettes of faeries. Beautiful faeries, which had seen better days.

The young girl pointed to one in particular. Its sturdy frame, after so long, still held every part of its beginning form. "Mama, why does that faerie have a tail?" The stories her mother had talked about never had faeries with tails. Recalling further, she remembered her mother telling no such story about faeries.

It was always tales and legends about dragons and mages. One story she loved was about a woman knight who seemed to always save the day. Oh how she wished to meet that wonderful woman!

Her mother leant down to the young girl, gently lifting her off the ground. She caressed the blond hair of the child before glancing up to the faerie. "It's a pretty faerie right?"

The young girl nodded.

"Do you think they exist?"

The girl brought a finger to her chin in thought. Deciding an answer, she made a strange gesture that looked as if she was shaking her head and nodding at the same time.

The mother chuckled. "Really? Well, we don't know if they are real…that's why they have tails. It's a mystery…an adventure." Putting the girl down, she reached into her satchel for a book. She flipped to a page held by a writing utensil and read the words below.

"_The dragon with a mighty roar destroyed the village before it. It searched for a princess, the one it was destined to protect. Nine years of slumber had caused the poor dragon to forget the young girl. Regret had quickly engulfed his heart. Regret for not keeping his promise of protection for the young princess. So he kept searching…searching the world for that young girl and to keep his promise once more."_

The child listening was astounded; she pulled on her mother's coat to continue reading.

The mother shook her head at the girl as she returned the book into her satchel. Even if she wished to continue, there was nothing else written. The story had stopped there. Seeing her daughter pout, she could only smile in apology.

Taking the young girl's hand, they continued into the inner workings of the building. It had not changed from when she had last stepped into the place. The people however, were the missing element to the grand hall before them. Her hand holding her daughter went slack. Memories quickly ran through the elder woman's mind.

"_Hey Lucy! Let's go on a mission!"_

"_Don't forget us Natsu!"_

"_Aye!"_

"_Don't worry! We'll all be together!"_

"We'll always be together…"The woman trailed off, feeling a lone tear fall down her cheek. It has been years since that day. That day they vowed to stay together. A day that meant so much to the blonde-haired woman. Her hand fumbled with a gold band as she recalled the memory.

"…_.You promise you won't forget me?" _

"_Luce, you're my friend...and more…there's no way I can forget you…but yea, I promise. So don't worry! I'll come back!"_

"…you never came back you- you idiot." She mumbled to herself. His touches, his kisses, and the smile he gave her. It reassured her to the point that she could scoff at the idea of him coming back in a body bag. Yet the promise he had quickly shattered into tiny pieces of glass. How her heart ached when Erza handed her his wedding band. His wedding band, which now dangled from her daughter's neck.

That same daughter who was running with a smile on her face through the building.

The faces of people and friends flashed through her mind. So many smiling faces…and they all fell to frowns when that mission...returned unfinished.

Lucy walked around the room, touching every groove in the wood her fingers grazed upon. She wished for the glory days. She wished her writing career had never flourished. She wished that damn ring never came back to her.

Finding a stool, she took a seat, glancing behind the counter. Dust covered the various aging wines and whiskies. Ignoring the idea of drinking, she pulled out another book that had 'Fairy Tale' written on the cover. Turning the page, it had a dedication:

'_To my dear Natsu, let your adventure never end…and let ours begin.'_

Along with her other piece which she just read to her daughter, this one was never finished. It was meant to be a gift. A story of her adventures with her own faerie…her own love. Natsu.

She skimmed the pages, recalling every event. From the retrieval of Macao to the fight at the Tower of Paradise. She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous events that the duo had gone through. Through thick and thin, they had…well he had accomplished it all.

She wondered if she should visit Erza. Maybe she would be willing to tell her adventures for her novel. Fuyumi would be so happy to see the knight she was so fond of in her mother's stories.

Even Gray could help with the piece she needed ideas for. His random ability to take his clothes off in a flash would place some humor into the pages of this tear-stained book.

Although Happy would've been a good choice as well, she wished not to concern the blue feline. Natsu's disappearance had silenced the cat. She could only wish to hear is voice once more. Now he rested at the townhouse where Lucy and Fuyumi resided.

Lucy sighed. Spinning in the stool, her sight landed on the young girl before her. She looked so happy, so carefree.

'Just like Natsu.'

Glancing at her book once more. She took its cover in her hands and quickly shut it. There was no way this fairy tale would be put down yet.

There was so much more to do. So much more to see.

So much more to wait for.

She nodded in resolution. She was willing to wait. Willing to keep believing.

Believing that Natsu was still alive out there.

Raising herself off the stool, she called to the young girl who stared at the request board. Seeing what the girl was staring at, she went forward to see what had been left.

Her eyes widened at a small note in the corner of the board.

She pulled it off quickly before hesitantly reading it. It held a sliver from a story she had written long ago when he was with her. He actually had written this part himself:

'_My queen…' The dragon murmured to the human before him. 'I will never leave your side. From this day forth, I will forever be your heart and soul…and you will be mine.' _

She rubbed her fingers across the small note, it seemed new compared to the other sheets of yellowing paper around it.

Her mind went into a fritz. Only he could've only left this quote. The book this came from had never been published. Only two manuscripts existed of this piece. One was in Lucy's hands, the other in her lover's.

Her mind determined, her heart set, she quickly took her daughter by the hand. "Fuyu-chan."

The girl raised her head at her name.

"Let's go find some Faeries"

The girl grinned, nodding excitedly.

Heading for the exit, Lucy turned around once more to take a mental photo of the place. She vowed to return it to its grander state.

After all, this Fairy Tail was never to end.

* * *

A/N: Yep yep. That's all folks! I don't really know if this one shot will grow into anything, but it may. I think o_o'. Either way thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
